


Snowbaz Fluff

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, and decided that this really old drabble was snowbaz lmao, because i figured i might as well put them here too, but then i read carry on, ive started adding some drabbles i wrote for an prompt ask meme thingy, shameless fluff, this wasnt originally any pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title needs some work admittedly, but it decribes it perfectly.<br/>Originally posted on my Carry On side blog cherry-scones-and-garlic<br/>I've decided to just put the drabbles from the prompts I got in here too, because I might as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you."  
  
A brief pause.  
(It echos around the room silently.)   
  
Then a murmur.   
(Only a murmur, but it manages to fill the room.)  
  
"I know."  
  
A bright laugh rings out.  
(So bright it almost hurts.)  
  
"Oh my god, you are such a nerd!"  
  
More laughter follows.  
(Because how could they not, really, with how contagious it was.)  
  
"Hey, you're the one who knew it was a Star Wars reference!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from aleistercrowleysnow, for "You're the only one I trust to do this."

“You're the only one I trust to do this.”

He's got his head tilted slightly to the side which combined with the wide, pleading eyes give Simon an expression that reminds Baz far too much of an overgrown puppy as he stretches out on the couch.

It probably would be working a lot better if Simon was asking for something Baz thought was important.

“No, I still don't understand why you can't reach for it yourself, it isn't as if the shelf is even that high up, Snow.”

And suddenly there is a pout to match the puppy-dog eyes, and arms are crossed like a child.

“But Baaaaz, that means moving!”

He's all but stomping in frustration, probably only stopped in that by the simple fact that he is lying down, which after all, is the entire cause of this.

Baz makes the mistake of mentioning this to Simon, and is rewarded by one of the small cushions Penny like to have on the couch flying towards his face.

“Okay, okay, fine.”

Really, the only question is how he managed not to do as his boyfriend asked straight away.

He was stupidly in love with him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon for the prompt "Hey, have you seen the... oh."

"Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”

Simon had come barging into the living room, tail flying behind him, looking for something.

A something he know couldn't remember, because the very person he had wanted to ask about this things whereabouts was currently curled up in a ball on his couch sleeping.

Baz’s face, while pale and grey as ever, looked different when he was asleep.

Simon was never sure what it was, but he just looked, younger perhaps?

Or was that just because Baz looked calmer asleep, not as worn down?

Either way, Simon thought it was still fucking adorable, and that maybe he should stop the overthinking thing and just cover his adorable boyfriend with one of the blankets that Penny had started making sure we're alway there after this exact thing happened too often, so he did exactly that before remembering that he was trying to find a thing.

Maybe he should ask Penny if she knew where it was.

Or what it was.

That would probably be just as useful. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from anon for "If you die, I'm gonna kill you"

“If you die, I'm gonna kill you.”

Simon can't help but grin at the annoyance in Baz’s voice, and even more so at the affection that he can hear under it.

“Oh relax, it's just a rollercoaster, no need to be so dramatic…”

But of course, it seems to be in Baz’s nature to be dramatic, especially as he's trailing behind Simon, even if he is holding his hand tightly as ever as Simon wanders through the fun fair crowds towards the gigantic rollercoaster at the other side of the park.

Baz isn't paying enough attention to what Simon is doing though, as he stares at his boyfriend's curls in the late summer evening sun, not noticing that Simon ‘pays’ for two people with their tokens and drags him into the line too.

He doesn't really notice until they're at the front of the line suddenly.

“Oh Crowley, forget if you die, if I die I'm haunting you, you ass.”

Simon’s laughter is almost enough to make him forgive him.

Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon for the prompt "The paint's supposed to go where?"

“The paint’s supposed to go  _ where _ ?”

Baz glances over at Penny and Simon, hearing the all too common ‘Simon’s-done-something-stupid-again’ tone for the umpteenth time in the last hour alone, only to be just in time to see him hang his head like a dejected puppy.

“ _ The walls… _ ”

It's all Baz can do to not laugh at his expression, and the way he almost whispers his answer like he thinks it will save him from Penny’s vengeance.

(It won't, and all three of them know it. Not that that ever stops Simon from trying it.)

The three are currently trying to repaint the living room, to an eggshell colour rather than the stark white that had been giving them headaches.

“ _ Exactly _ ” Penny says with finality, nodding fiercely once as if to emphasis her statement. “Not on you, or your vampire boyfriend Simon.”

If Baz had not seen Simon attempt to cover him in the pale coloured paint, he probably would have been more surprised.

He was tempted to just continue painting, as if he had heard nothing.

But that would be  _ so  _ boring…

He decided instead to gasp dramatically and bring a paint-splattered hand to his chest in mock offense.

“How could you Simon!” From the face Simon was pulling it looked to Baz as if he was desperately trying not to laugh. 

Penny was standing behind him, paint roller in hand, and looking torn between exasperation and laughing herself.

(He pulled that particular brand of peskiness off rather spectacularly in his  _ oh so humble _ opinion…)

Simon, as expected, rose to the bait.

“As if you didn’t try and splatter me with it too!”

From anyone else, and had Simon not had a large grin painted across his face that seemed to take up most of it, Baz might actually have been slightly offended.

Instead, he continued to act in the mock-offence that he knew the two would laugh at eventually, once they forgot the reason behind it - the steadily escalating paint fight between the two boys that they had tried to keep behind Penelope’s back.

It was of course Simon who was caught first, but Baz was sure that somehow had Penny not been there, there would have been more paint on the two than on the walls by the time she got back.

“Only in retaliation  _ Simon _ ”

“ _ Baz _ ”

“ _ Boys _ ”

Penny is struggling not to laugh now, and Baz knows that the second she does, they all will, and then go back to painting until the next time Penny catches one of them throwing paint at the other.

He also knows however, that she never is actually annoyed with them when things like this happen. She only usually acts like it because she’s so used to being the sensible one, even now.

With Agatha in California now however, the dynamic of the little group they’d had before had only shifted from “Those Three” to “Us Three”.

It really wasn’t as monumental a change as Baz had expected honestly.

It just seemed… natural.

Maybe it was just prolonged exposure to Simon making him a sap, but looking at his boyfriend and  _ his _ best friend bickering again, he honestly couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
